Carry On Pendragon
by BlueVelvetSea
Summary: "The course of true love never did run smooth." We've been broken by love, and we both need time to heal. So let's not complicate things, by placing titles on you and I. For you are the only light my soul has ever known. And for that, I give you my word...you will become my queen.


It was late in the afternoon and the sky continued to kiss the earth with its light rain. Gwen had spent most of the day restoring the strings on her violin.

It was in fact all that she had left of her beloved mother, and Gwen promised herself that she would play it every single day since her mother's brutal death. It kept the image of her mother alive, and truthfully, it was the only thing that could preserve Gwen's sanity. For the last couple of months have been nothing but hell in Camelot.

"Shit," muttered Gwen as she caused yet another cut to her finger.

She let out a long and empty sigh and placed her servant fingers back on the instrument. Despite the long hours spilled into the workings of the violin, nothing, absolutely nothing had sounded right. No note, no chord, nothing. It was as if someone had plucked all musical talent form her fingers.

"Oh for God's sake." She stood and attempted to shake off whatever bad juju that was haunting her and resumed to playing the song.

"Gwen?"

"Guinevere?"

"For the love of Camelot, GWWEENNNNNNN!" His voice boomed through the room with enough force to wake her from the trance she had been in all afternoon.

"Shit, oh shit shit shit." Gwen swore as her violin hit the floor and her hands quickly reached for her scarf.

"What the hell Gwen? Have you gone deaf?" Arthur strode into the small room and his eyes immediately searched for Gwen's.

"My sincerest apologies Sire, I did not hear you come in," said Gwen, as she smoothed the lines of her scarf.

Arthur took a step towards the servant girl , his hands reached out for her but she did not move. Instead he dropped his hands to the floor and picked up her violin. He held it out for her to grab.

"What beauty," he whispered as Gwen quickly took it from his hands.

"Thank you, it was given to me by my mother." Gwen explained.

"Hmmm, the beauty I was referring to is not that of the simple wooden instrument." Arthur said under his breath.

Gwen felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she turned from the young prince.

"What can I help you with Sire?" She asked as she placed her violin in its rightful resting place.

Arthur slumped down to Gwen's chair and closed his eyes in clear frustration.

"Have you developed a long term memory problem along with your inability to hear?" He questioned with serious eyes.

The teasing still rang clear in his voice as he took off his boots with ease.

"I'm sorry Sire, I don't follow." Gwen faced him now, completely aware of how comfortable he seemed in her little home. She also couldn't help but take notice of how well he fit in the scene before her eyes, it was as if he simply belonged there, and the sight did nothing but pull at her heart.

"Just Arthur...I've told you that time and time again, there's no need for YOU to call me sire," Arthur said as he kicked his feet up on the table and focused his vision on Gwen.

"That's absurd, you are the crown Prince of Camelot for heaven's sake." Gwen fought the tears that were brewing in her eyes. Every minute that she spent in his presence reminded her of the harsh reality.

He could never be hers.

"And? You are Guinevere..."

"Servant of the castle." Gwen interrupted him.

"Guinevere..." Arthur said with a low dangerous tone. "You are much more than that, you're MY Guinevere."

"I'm honored to be one of your many subjects..." Hurt rang from Gwen's voice.

Arthur couldn't take it, he rose from his seat and stood directly in front of Gwen. Tracing the length of her scarf down her neck, he couldn't help but become mesmerized by her soft carmel skin, and no matter hard he tried he could never forget the light scent of her lavender perfume.

Gwen focused her eyes on the floor, for she knew that one look into his eyes would send every bit of self control that she had built against him straight to hell.

"Look at me." He demanded. Gwen simply shook her head.

"Please..."

She shook her head more aggressively this time. How could this be happening? A crowned prince begging her? A simple servant. She was not his equal and alas, she cursed the princess that he so rightfully deserved. He had asked her to face him once more, and she hated herself for making him beg.

"A prince should never have to beg." Gwen said as she slowly lifted her gaze to meet his, "He just has to order."

"Not with you Gwen, you're different. You're..." He came to quick stop and looked out the window.

The castle bell sent vibration deep into the quarter. It rang with such power that it even caused the bright blue shade in Arthur's eyes to go dark.

"The city walls are breached." He stated.

"Go now, your people need you." Gwen whispered.

"I'm coming back to you, I promise and we WILL finish this discussion." Arthur said as he began to search for his boots.

"No, do not think of me. It is a time of war Arthur Pendragon. This is a bigger battle than ours, there are lives at stake." Gwen warned.

"Without your love, Camelot would have a broken fool as its king." Arthur whispered it low enough so that only he could hear.

But it wasn't low enough for the ears of his faithful servant, and warlock Merlin. Merlin knew he would find Arthur in Gwen's home, there was no place he'd rather be than with Gwen. He stood outside the door understanding that this is a delicate time for both of them.

Arthur's love for Gwen was a secret not known to many, but Merlin knew.

He also knew that it was the reason why Camelot would win this war.

Arthur would fight, not just for its people, but for the sake of Guinevere.

His heart.


End file.
